Idol Curiosity/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Idol Curiosity. Note: All images are put in order. IdolC1.png|Deep jungles. IdolC2.png|A monkey in the jungle. IdolC3.png|Sniffles as an explorer. rdtfgt.png|"This way, girls!" Followtheleader.png|Follow the leader. Flakyandaflower.png|No time to stop and smell the flowers! gfghjgy.png|You don't want to smell these flowers. IdolC4.png|Flaky smells these flowers. fghuujh.png|''"Hm?"'' jrfgytytg.png|''"OH MY-"'' IdolC5.png|Sniffles and Giggles are looking at the map. IdolC6.png|Scared Flaky, with Sniffles and Giggles. IdolC7.png|Flaky bumps into them. Bumped.png|Pay attention, Flaky! File:Sniffles_exploration_team.png|The gang sees something... IdolC8.png|The flower again. IdolC9.png|The flower is about to eat a butterfly. IdolC10.png|Eaten. Flowersareevil.png|What they saw; it wasn't pretty. scaredtrio.png|Flaky's mouth is reused from Season II and Sniffles don't care. IdolC11.png|The group continues their search. ghtfgffg.png|It doesn't seem fair for them to hog one map. IdolC12.png|The Idol's temple on the map. Temple.png|The Idol's temple. File:Awe.png|The trio stares in awe at the idol's majesty. IdolC13.png|"We need to get up there." Temple2.png|Reaching the top. IdolC14.png|The Idol on its throne. IdolC15.png|This won't end well. Idol Curiosity.png|"We've found the cursed idol of... wherever we are." hbhfftfgf.png|Okay, that's a little odd. dead munkey.jpg|No more monkey business! IdolC16.png|I said it won't end well. IdolC17.png|The crack on the Idol's throne. IdolC18.png|"We need to run!" IdolC19.png|The crack becomes bigger! IdolC20.png|Sniffles, Flaky... IdolC21.png|...and Giggles. IdolC22.png|Giggles' injury. Bow_on_head.png|Goof #1: The bow on Giggles' hat moves to her head. IdolC23.png|"I have to save myself!" IdolC24.png|She's free now. IdolC25.png|More injuries! IdolC26.png|That's really painful. IdolC27.png|Giggles falls down. IdolC28.png|Very injured Giggles. IdolC29.png|Giggles got into trouble again. IdolC30.png|Giggles tries to escape. IdolC31.png|She panics. IdolC32.png|"I don't want to die!" Fallinginacrack.png|Giggles falls to her doom. IdolC33.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles Crackcrush.png|Death by crushing. No_scratches_on_Sniffles.png|Sniffles and Flaky run from the earthquake. IdolC34.png|"Stop, stop, stop!" IdolC35.png|The flowers! IdolC36.png|And the crack behind Sniffles and Flaky. ffggyty.png|Oh no. IdolC37.png|They're in big trouble. IdolC38.png|"Hey, Flaky!" IdolC39.png|"Let's do it!" Many_scratches_on_Sniffles.png|Goof #2: Sniffles is covered in scratches before running into the grove of carnivorous flowers. Groveofkillerflowers.png|Flowers cover the screen. thumb_1_1280x720.jpg|Goof #10: Sniffles only has scratches on his head and snout. tffgftgtfgftg.png|Flaky is eaten alive! Death: Flaky Flakysgone.png|She's dead. IdolC40.png|Sniffles throwing away Flaky's hand. gxdrdffdrere.png|Sniffles checks to see if the crack is still following him. IdolC41.png|At least that's behind him now. IdolC42.png|Uh-oh. tdrfgyyy.png|It is still following him. fguyjhuty.png|You might wanna run now. Runningfromcrack.png|He hears us loud and clear. IdolC43.png|"Faster!" IdolC44.png|The crack follows Sniffles. khgyttrfrdf.png|Hiding behind a tree. asdfassz.png|You really think this will work? IdolC45.png|Where is Sniffles? jhvghvgffg.png|Staying behind a tree won't save you from an earthquake. Reachingstone.png|Sniffles picks up a rock. gcfdfghugf.png|You need to distract it first. Distraction.png|Fetch! Distractionworks.png|Cracks really love tiny pebbles. Crackoffacliff.png|The crack "falls" off a cliff. Inside it is pure darkness. fcdftt.png|Okay, it's gone. Phewsniffles.png|"Phew." Snifflesisout.png|"I'm outta here!" Sailormole.png|The Mole swapped jobs with Russell as part of a bet. Docks.png|Sniffles about to board the ship. Returnofthecrack.png|Or is he? Walkingtotheship.png|Walking to the ship, when... Whatisbehindme.png|...he notices something creeping up behind. Crack_is_back.png|The crack is back! Runfaster.png|Sniffles picks up speed. Jumptotheship.png|You've got one shot at this. Riskyjump.png|Foreshadowing a later scene in this episode. Secondescape.png|A close escape, and a free ride! Crackinwater.png|The crack falls into the water. Stowaway.png|We've got a stowaway onboard. qsaftddddddy.png|Curse-induced cracks can't swim. It says so in the Adventurer's Guidebook. Looksie.png|Take a look for yourself. frdftbhyhgg.png|Safe on the boat. Seeyoulatercrack.png|"See you never, you dumb crack!" Pickuptheidol.png|Sniffles picks up his prize. jcvchtfhgkxds.png|This is your chance, Sniffles! Throw it in the ocean! Ship.png|The ship didn't sink yet. Maybe he got rid of it. Ohsure.png|And he didn't listen. Sure, put it in your bedroom. File:Idol_flies_through_glassless_window.png|Goofs #7 and #8: Sniffles' arm is on his cheek. The idol flies out the window that will later have unbroken glass. dedtftfrtf.png|"Dododo... Mopping the deck..." Russmeetstheidol.png|Russell, meet the cursed idol. Russmeetstheidol2.png|That was quick. Holeinfloor.png|This doesn't look good. Peglegstuck.png|"Darn!" Pullitout.png|Russell tries to pull his leg free. Plank.png|Good, you got it out. Anotherholeinfloor.png|Not again. Madrussell.png|Darn peg legs. fcffgt.png|Pirate problems. Bighook.png|"OH NO!" Ouch Russell 2.jpg|Russell gets a second hook. Otteroverboard.png|It's in the most painful way. fcgvch fc.png|This may be his worst demise yet... fxxddfgvfvfy.png|...but at least he got to go water-skiing. Russellflip.png|If he wasn't being pulled by his guts, he'd probably enjoy this. But_he's_attached_to_the_boat.png|Goof #4: This is only possible if the entire ship went through the ring, which it's too big for. Justacceptit.png|Let's just accept it. yfdcf gvv.png|Lumpy the lookout. Slidingby.png|The idol slides by. Smallest iceberg.png|The smallest iceberg you will ever see. Icebergalert.png|But it's enough to ring the siren. Captainmole.png|The captain turns the ship. Telescope.png|Lumpy takes another look just to be sure. Thatsnotaniceberg.png|"Wait a minute..." Tropicaldrink.png|"That's not an iceberg." dgfvgvfhgh.png|Lumpy thought Toothy's ice cube was an iceberg. Toothywithdrink.png|That drink does look delicious though. Justadrink.png|Toothy, we told you, no iceberg-shaped ice cubes. Yougotmethere.png|"You really had me worried there, Toothy." Titanic.png|Titanic reference. Priortodeath.png|It's not wise to hold your telescope like that when falling towards a wall. 1223232434.png|Positive proof that Lumpy has a brain. Death: Lumpy Unstable.png|Toothy feels unsteady. Toothyabouttofall.png|Toothy about to topple. Toothyfalls.png|He falls over. tdtcyfcyg.png|Toothy's (least) favorite type of injury. Get it offa me!.PNG|"G-get this stick off me!" Get it off, NOW!.PNG|He tries to pull it out. Because pulling items out of his eyes always goes well. dszffggygy.png|Toothy, you need more than one piece of meat to make a kebab. Sinking.png|The ship sinks. Death: Toothy, The Mole Russell.png|Russell after his "ride". Gladthatsover.png|"I'm glad that's over." Captaingoesdown.png|A captain always goes down with his ship... Withhisship.png|...even when he isn't captaining it. Death: Russell awakening.png|Sniffles wakes up from his nap. yfcfvhgv.png|See the glass? rtfcffgftgfg.png|He realizes the ship is gone. Driftashore.png|What are the odds? dtdtfgtfg.png|Leave it! Myprecious.png|"My precious..." Runningoffwithidol.png|It's your funeral, dude. Museum entrance.png|The grand opening (and destruction) of Sniffles' museum. Sniffleshopsoff.png|Sniffles gets off his ride. gfcghygy.png|He never listens to me. Shinyidol.png|It's shiny. Ominoustaxi.png|I have a bad feeling about this second taxi. Ohavisitor.png|"Oh, a visitor." crackintaxi.png|Even vengeful, curse-induced earthquakes are generous enough to pay taxi drivers. Crackedtaxi.png|After all, the car's damage needs to be payed off with something. Thecrackisback.png|Didn't see this coming. Gaining.png|Sniffles hurries through the door. Shutthedoor.png|He shuts the door. Lockthedoor.png|Then he locks the door. Yeah, that'll keep the curse out for sure. Museum.png|Barricade the door! There's an earthquake! Barricade.png|Sniffles gets more stuff to barricade the door with. Barricadeinfastmotion.png|He sure is fast on his feet. Barricadecomplete.png|The barrier is almost complete. tikihead.png|Barricading the door is a good way to stop intruders. File:Kerchief.png|You may now take a sigh of relief. crack.png|Unless said intruder is a crack, which can just go under the door. no!.png|Nice job losing your exhibits. Crackisback.png|Is the decimation of your museum really worth it for one cursed relic? Knightarmor.png|These suits of armor give the implication that humans existed during the Middle Ages. I guess they're like the dragons of this universe. runfromthecrack.png|Run, Sniffles, run! Notanotherstep.png|Don't move another step. IMG 20131117 142025.jpg|What to do now? yfrrtftfyt.png|He's trapped. Onewayout.png|Or maybe not. Floorbeneathyou.png|The floor beneath his feet crumbles. Oneshot.png|Again, you got one shot at this. leapoffaith.png|Leap of faith! victory.png|Victory! Crackedglasses.png|Victory? Crackgotcha.png|No! Death: Sniffles Snifdeath.jpg|Sniffles cracked in half. Halfsniffles.png|A better view of his anatomy. Halfbackpack.png|The idol falling out of his backpack. idolondisplay.png|The idol finds a new home. Feartheidol.png|All shall fear the idol! Crackedscreen.png|Even the show itself. crackending.png|The only TV series episode to end this way instead of the usual iris. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG